Entre sábanas
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: El rostro dormido de Momo era una vista demasiado hermosa como para ser capaz de dejar de observarla aunque fuese un segundo. No podía hacer más que sonreír ante aquella imagen.


**Volví sIN EL FIC EN EL QUE ME ATRANQUÉ pero volví (?) Por un momento pensé que en este también me quedaría atrancada y hasta pensé en ir a ver al médico para ver qué le había pasado a mi neurona (?) Esta vez vengo con uno más subidito jsjs pero no voy a desvelar nada.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, que sino ya estarían más que casados. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla. Simplemente, no podía. El rostro dormido de Momo siendo iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol del día era una vista demasiado hermosa como para ser capaz de dejar de observarla aunque fuese un segundo.

Los dos jóvenes habían pasado la noche juntos en casa de ella, ya que sus padres estaban fuera por trabajo. Tuvo que decirle a su padre y a sus hermanos que se quedaba a dormir en casa de un amigo para no levantar sospechas, aunque una de sus hermanas no parecía demasiado convencida. Aún así, Todoroki no gesticuló ni hizo nada que pudiese delatar la verdad; su hermana podía pensar lo que quisiera, que mientras no tuviese pruebas sobre la verdad no ocurriría nada.

Llegó allí antes de que oscureciera, por lo que cenaron y pasaron un rato agradable juntos antes de la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, una cosa llevó a la otra y finalmente acabaron en la cama, pero no precisamente para dormir. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche entre besos, gemidos y caricias, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos. Por eso era extraño que el joven ya estuviese despierto, ¿qué habría dormido? ¿Dos, tres horas? Lo más natural habría sido tener un largo sueño, pero no fue así. Además de haberse despertado pronto, no sentía ni una sola pizca de cansancio. Lo único malo que tenía aquello era que la de cabellos oscuros estaba dormida, aunque tras un rato observándola cambió su parecer; estaba siendo testigo de una imagen de ella que nunca nadie había sido capaz de ver. Transmitía una calma y una tranquilidad inigualables, su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente revuelto y desde donde estaba, podía ver algunas marcas en su cuello que él mismo se había encargado de hacer hacía tan solo unas horas.

No podía hacer más que sonreír ante aquella imagen. Con la mano con la que no la estaba abrazando, le apartó un par de mechones del rostro y los colocó detrás de su oreja, para poder apreciar mejor todas y cada una de sus facciones, aunque temió haberla despertado por ese acto debido a que ella se había movido sobre su pecho, que es donde había encontrado su almohada perfecta. Por suerte, no hubo ningún indicio de ser así. No quería ser el responsable de perturbar su sueño; después de todo, necesitaba descansar.

Tras un rato cerró los ojos, intentando volver a dormirse para así hacer algo de tiempo mientras ella se despertaba, aunque dudaba ser capaz de conseguirlo. Sintió a Momo moverse de nuevo sobre él, pero apenas fue un instante. Lo que no se esperaba era sentir unas caricias en su pecho acompañadas por algunos besos. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada somnolienta de la chica.

—¿No es muy pronto para que estés despierta...? —Susurró él.

—¿No lo es para que tú lo estés...? —Respondió, a la vez que cerraba los ojos de nuevo y soltaba un gran suspiro.

—Llevo despierto bastante rato, a decir verdad...

—¿Eso quiere decir que no lo hice bien anoche...? —A pesar de haber preguntado eso, continuaba plácidamente acostada sobre él, como si nada. Una suave risa salió de los labios de Todoroki ante la cuestión y afianzó más el abrazo sobre su cintura.

—A lo mejor me he despertado porque quería más...

—Pareces un pervertido, oye...

—No era eso lo que decías anoche.

Ese comentario hizo que Todoroki se ganase un golpe en el abdomen que provocó que tuviese que aguantarse una risa.

—Vale, he entendido la indirecta...

—Eso espero.

Momo al fin volvió a abrir los ojos y se incorporó para poder moverse y tumbarse a su lado, cambiando al fin de ''almohada''. Durante esos momentos, pudo apreciar la pálida piel de su desnuda espalda para encontrarse finalmente de nuevo con su rostro, al fin a la misma altura que el de él. No le molestaba que hubiese dormido sobre él, todo lo contrario; lo malo era que de esa forma no era capaz de besarla. Por ello aprovechó el momento para dejar un tierno y lento beso sobre sus labios, al que ella correspondió de la misma forma. Tras ese beso, vinieron varios más hasta que Momo separó sus bocas y llevó la suya al cuello de él para besar y morder diferentes partes de su piel, incluyendo zonas de las que se había encargado recientemente. Todoroki soltó un suspiro y encogió el hombro, impidiendo de esa manera que ella continuase su tarea y tuviese que separarse.

—Empiezo a pensar que tú eres la pervertida, preciosa...

—No entiendo a qué viene eso, la verdad. —Respondió, para seguidamente incorporarse y colocarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, juntando los pechos de ambos— si sabes que yo soy muy buena...

Su movimiento le tomó desprevenido y una leve mueca de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a las caderas de la chica y en un rápido movimiento intentó girar y ponerla debajo de él, pero ella estaba preparada para impedir su movimiento, por lo que no variaron en posición para fastidio del medio albino.

—Ahora mismo no lo estás siendo.

—Pero anoche sí que lo fui, tú mismo me lo dijiste... —susurró, volviéndolo todo aún más íntimo— pero no puedo serlo siempre...

A Todoroki no le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que el rostro de Momo estaba sonrojado, probablemente debido a la vergüenza que estaría sintiendo en ese momento. La conocía bastante bien, y pese a que en ocasiones podía ser verdaderamente una fiera, sabía que aún no se sentía lo suficientemente segura en esas situaciones como para ser ella quien lo dominase a él. Sin embargo, prefirió quedarse quieto paa observar cómo era capaz de desarrollarse la situación... Ya tendría tiempo para intervenir después.

—Está bien...

Cuando Momo se hubo asegurado de que el contrario se quedaría en su lugar y la dejaría hacer, empezó a dejar una serie de besos por su bien formado cuerpo. Comenzó en su clavícula y fue bajando lenta y, a opinión de Todoroki, tortuosamente por su pecho y su abdomen, mientras rozaba sutilmente su cuerpo con el suyo al deslizarse hacia abajo para continuar con su juego. Había llegado a la altura de su cintura cuando sintió que los besos que dejaba sobre su piel eran cada vez más intensos y lentos, por lo que pensó que se detendría, pero no fue así.

—Momo... —susurró, tratando de llamar su atención— no sigas por ese camino...

No supo bien si ella llegó a escucharlo, pero si así fue no le hizo caso. Estaba a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna cuando, impulsivamente y para sorpresa de ella, Todoroki se incorporó y la agarró de las muñecas para poder inmobilizarla el tiempo necesario para poder tumbarse sobre la joven. Su respiración estaba claramente agitada y un sonrojo adornaba ahora también sus mejillas. No pensó que fuese a ser tan atrevida y a decir verdad, ni él mismo se sentía preparado para eso, por eso la detuvo.

No fue hasta pasados unos segundos que se dio cuenta de la gran y pícara sonrisa que mostraba la joven en ese momento.

—¿Por qué te pones así...? Solo quería devolverte el favor de anoche... —Habló Momo, con un deje de falsa inocencia en su voz. Debido a que Todoroki no se había tumbado del todo sobre ella, se incorporó lo justo para poder llegar a sus labios y rozarlos sutilmente, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

—No era necesario... —La voz le falló un poco al hablar y supo que ella se dio cuenta, por lo que intentó besarla para poder desviar la atención, pero ella no le dejó. Cuando fue a besar sus labios, giró el rostro y el beso acabó en su mejilla irremediablemente.— ¡Oye...!

—Venganza. —Respondió ella, simplemente.

—Yo sí que te voy a dar a ti venganza.

Liberó sus muñecas al fin y llevó las manos a sus caderas, las cuales sujetó con firmeza mientras una pícara sonrisa aparecía esta vez en su rostro y hundió el rostro en los pechos de ella. Momo soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y en ese momento, justo en ese momento... Sonó el teléfono.

Ambos se detuvieron y se incorporaron inmediatamente sobre la cama. Todoroki le lanzó una mirada de interrogación y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras aguantaba la risa al ver la enorme mueca de fastidio que se había instaurado en el rostro del contrario. La joven se levantó y agarró una de las sábanas para taparse con ella e ir a responder al teléfono, sin poder aguantar del todo la risa que le provocaba la situación.

—¿Pero quién demonios llama al teléfono a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Es que la gente no tiene vida o qué? —Comentó lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchase mientras salía de la habitación, provocándole una gran carcajada.— ¿Tan vacías están sus vidas? —Continuó, mientras se tapaba con la sábana que quedaba y volvía a tumbarse, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Momo volvió corriendo y se metió bajo la sábana con él, dejando tirada en el suelo la que se había llevado. Se acurrucó junto a su espalda y pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las del contrario.

—¿Quién era el amargado que ha llamado? ¿Se habían confundido? —Preguntó él cuando la tuvo detrás, girando el rostro hacia ella.

—Mi padre.

—Ah.

Momo volvió a reír con fuerza ante su respuesta y se abrazó más fuerte a Todoroki, para después acariciar su nuca con la nariz.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?


End file.
